This invention relates to disposal units for use in washrooms and the like.
It is common practice today to utilize panels for defining separate stalls in toilets in washrooms, and to mount various accessories on or in the panels. In order to reduce cost and conserve space, dual units are often utilized with an installation in a single panel serving adjacent stalls.
One of the problems encountered with this type of installation arises from the fact that the panels themselves are produced in different thicknesses. Manufacture of a unit which can be installed and used with panels of different thicknesses is difficult, requiring production of units with varying thicknesses in order to match the thickness of the particular panel being used.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved dual unit which can be manufactured in a single size and which can be easily installed and utilized in panels of varying thickness.